


Contamíname

by NiaSmile



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Alba/Carlos es la main pairing, Multi, alright, vamos a ganar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaSmile/pseuds/NiaSmile
Summary: Atrás ha quedado el instituto para todos ellos. Pero las consecuencias de aquello que nació en las convivencias de 2008 siguen presentes en sus vidas.





	Contamíname

**Author's Note:**

> Participación en el sorteo del emofic. Gracias Marga y Shey por el emofic. Y por supuesto por organizar el sorteo. Ya no solo por el premio en sí, sino por la motivación de escribir algo guay con dos personajes que no me convencían mucho juntos pero que ahora me tienen atrapada.

**2009**

_Alba_

Carlos llevaba un buen rato debajo de las sábanas, el edredón y hasta una manta color vomito horrorosa. La manta se la habían regalado en broma, en honor a todas aquellas veces en que fue el potas del grupo. La cosa es que él la usaba de manera no irónica, casi con ilusión. Menudo pringado. Otra persona se habría preocupado, pero ellos no. El drama de la semana según Julia y Dave. Pero Alba sabía que no. Que estaba vez era algo serio. Y es que Ryan Ross y Jon Walker acababan de dejar Panic! Eso era un golpe de los duros. Ella misma había soltado alguna que otra lagrimita al pensar que no seguirían teniendo más álbumes con Ryan y Brendon juntos.

Aunque el anuncio hubiera sido la separación de Paramore sí que habría querido morirse. Que una compañera de clase le dijese que se parecía un poco a Hayley Williams bastó para que casualmente empezara a ser pelirroja como la cantante. Ahí seguía. Pero a lo importante: Era la hora de intervenir. Al Right se le podía dejar unas horitas de autocompasión, casi como su cuota semanal, pero llegado a un punto era mejor intentar sonsacarle que le preocupaba. Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta solo de pensar en aquello que le tenía más emo de lo normal.

Él lo negaba una y otra vez como el maldito cabezota que era, pero ella estaba convencidísima.

Apartó todas las capas sin preguntar y se quitó los zapatos antes de forzar al otro chaval a hacerle un hueco en la cama. No costó, algo que tampoco era una novedad. Carlos rara vez perdía lo afectuoso, y no tardó en rodearla con sus brazos y apretarla contra él. Una vez más, sin poder evitarlo, Alba notó como el corazón le daba un vuelco. Llevaba unos meses así y sabía que si no se apartaba corría el riesgo de no ser capaz de hacerlo luego. Se estaba enamorando de Carlos. Eso sí que daba más miedo que la separación de cualquier grupo de sus favoritos.

— **Le echo de menos** —susurró Carlos. Y ahí radicaba el problema. En el fondo, tanto sufrimiento no era por Panic! At the disco, aunque suponía que lo suyo habría llorado de verdad por aquello. Era Damion. Siempre Damion. Ella también le echaba de menos, llevaban siendo amigos varios años, pero no le llegó a calar ni tan hondo ni tan rápido como al otro. Alba encontraba consuelo en saber que Famous iba a cuidar de su amigo y la despedida. También seguían hablando, aunque fuera con mensajes sueltos de vez en cuando. Estaba casi celosa. No tenía muy claro que Carlos hubiese reaccionado igual si fuese ella la que se había largado. Y dolía.

Parecía condenada a amar a personas que no eran capaces de corresponder sus sentimientos correctamente.

No necesitaba competir contra Dave y Julia. Los límites de esas relaciones estaban muy bien delimitados y establecidos. No eran exclusivos. De hecho, más de una vez Dave la había animado a echar un polvete con el Carlos, a ver si con sus poderes de hada le quitaba un poco lo emo. Le caían bien. No era capaz de estar a malas con dos personas que era evidente que le querían mucho.

El caso es que ellos estaban ahí, Damion no. Y competir contra un recuerdo era empezar sabiendo que ibas a acabar perdiendo. No podía pretender igualar las vivencias idealizadas a las que tanto se aferraba Carlos. Damion con su repentina desaparición había dejado detrás de si mucho dolor, pero también se volvió eterno puesto que iba a quedar grabado a fuego en la mente de aquellos a los que jodió. Le dolía pensar así de alguien a quien quería, pero tener que recoger los pedazos tampoco era agradable.

Se sentía casi culpable manteniéndose en contacto con él y diciéndole nuevas de Carlos sabiendo que este se negaba a mantener comunicación alguna. Estaba dolido y enfurruñado. Y como a cabezota no le ganaba nadie Alba estaba segura de que iba para largo. Suerte que era monísimo, que sino… Esa cabezonería suya era una de sus mejores cualidades, pero también uno de sus peores defectos.

—No te vayas nunca, hadita —y con cosas así, ¿Cómo podía siquiera plantearse dejarle? Se le encogió el corazón de nuevo. Ahí, en esa cama, por primera vez pudo dejar de pensar en Natalia cuando llevaba unos meses ocupando todos y cada uno de los rincones de su mente. Ese día no se acostaron. Ni siquiera se besaron. Se quedaron largas horas abrazados confesándose. Alba lo recuerda como el día en que descubrió que era aquello que la gente llamaba intimidad.

 

_Carlos_

Llevaba un par de semanas nerviosísimo. Se le daba fatal guardar secretos, se moría de ganas de que Alba viera su sorpresa. Y tampoco era muy bueno mintiendo, suerte que por Messenger era más fácil. Eso sí, la de zumbidos que se había comido por lento mientras trataba de pensar en el mejor regalo de cumpleaños del mundo. O algo así. Julia todavía seguía riéndose de él después de que acabara por pedirle consejo. La Noe se había reído menos, pero aún seguía medio sordo de sus berridos después de que se negara a comprar la esterilla con estampado de leopardo. Suerte que había conseguido aplacarla con una bolsa de pipas y dejando que eligiera las velitas.

Estaba casi aliviado de que por fin fuese el día. Y eso que había estado a nada de quemarse, o de quemar la esterilla, infinidad de veces porque le temblaban las manos. Él mismo sabía que quizás era un poco raro organizar eso para una amiga, no estaban liados ni nada lo juraba, pero sabía que a ella le haría ilusión. Un par de meses antes le había comentado que le encantaría que alguien organizara algo así para ella alguna vez, y él se lo había apuntado. Tonto, pero no sordo o desmemoriado. Esa era la clave de su éxito.

— **No abras los ojos todavía**

— **¿Queda mucho?**

— **No, solo vigila con el escalón… Ahora**

— **¿Ahora el escalón o…?** —no pudo acabar la frase porque inevitablemente tropezó con el escalón. No acabó en el suelo porque Carlos la agarró con firmeza de la cintura, pero abrió los ojos. Y se quedó muda. Ahí es cuando él empezó a sudar, temiendo haberla cagado. Tampoco sería algo tan raro, era un experto en pedir disculpas

— **¿No te gusta? Me dijiste una vez que siempre te había hecho ilusión de verlo en las pelis y pensé… Lo siento, supongo que te referías a una pareja o algo así… Puedo recogerlo todo y hacemos otra cosa** —Carlos entró casi en pánico y se tropezó con sus propias palabras. Ni se había dado cuenta de que seguía sujetándola de la cintura, muy cerca del culo, y se apresuró a soltarla. Iba directo a por las velas para empezar a apagarlas y recogerlas cuando Alba tiró de la manga de su chaqueta.

Se calló de golpe cuando le vio la cara. Oh. Oh no. Lágrimas no. Se le daba fatal consolar e iba a acabar llorando. Joder. ¿Tan mal lo había hecho? Suerte que Alba le conocía y vio enseguida que tenía cara de pánico y le sacó de dudas

— **Carlos… Me encanta. Gracias** —sus palabras sonaron entrecortadas por las lágrimas, pero esa risita tan suya hizo su aparición y él sintió que podía volver a respirar. No la había cagado. Se apresuró a abrazarla, espachurrándola sin llegar a ahogarla. El año estaba cerca de terminar, pero unos sentimientos nuevos empezaban a nacer en él. Anticipaba ya que se venía un año movidito, no estaba seguro de cómo gestionar aquello. Por eso mismo trató de centrarse en el aquí y ahora. En ese momento estaban bien. Lo demás ya se vería.

 

* * *

 

**2010**

_Alba_

No sabe que la empuja a besar a Carlos por primera vez. Vale, sí, si lo sabe y piensa que va a arrepentirse, pero acaba siendo una de sus mejores decisiones en esos dos últimos años. Y es que esas convivencias cuando tenían dieciséis años abrieron la veda, tanto para los mejores momentos de su vida como los peores. Y en los últimos meses las cosas malas se iban acumulando y las buenas parecían no aparecer para que pudiera sumarlas. Natalia la estaba volviendo loca. Las cosas nunca fueron las mismas desde ese trío con Damion. Suponía que acostarse con tu mejor amigo y su novia, de la que estás locamente enamorada, era sin duda una receta para el desastre.

Ya no quedaba nada de aquellos lazos que solían compartir.

No cuando Damion había estado con Carlos para acabar largándose con Famous. Le entendía. Por lo que sabía de su situación familiar comprendía que poner tierra de por medio con su padre estaba por encima de cualquier amor. Aunque el Right se hubiera quedado destrozado. Le costó comprender como una persona con dos parejas estables podía necesitar incluso una tercera persona en su plano amoroso. Y como podía tener amor para ellos tres, e incluso para más. Conforme iba conociéndole fue entendiéndole. Era una de las personas con más amor para dar que conocía, tenía un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho.

Se sorprendió con lo fácil que fue empezar a quererle. Era tontísimo, pero también una de las personas más dulces y buenas que conocía. Le partía el corazón verle tan mal y curiosamente fue el impulso que necesitaba para querer estar mejor ella también. Iban a salir de esta. Los dos.

  
Lo habían conseguido. El resultado final seguía sorprendiéndola. Siempre se imaginó saliendo con Natalia cuando descubriera que no estaba tan enamorada de Damion y que la amaba a ella. Muy de película sin duda, una siempre fue fantasiosa. También pensó que Carlos y Dave iban a acabar protagonizando su propia película al caer en el estereotipo de los mejores amigos que están locamente enamorados y acaban juntos.

El final que habían tenido era más propio de las películas que solía evitar porque solo conseguían hacerla llorar. Y es que nunca le gustaron los finales tristes, desoladores, sin esperanza. Por eso luchó por no quedarse con eso como final de su historia y optó convertirlo en un nuevo inicio.

 

_Carlos._

La primera vez que se lían, solo ellos dos sin nadie más por en medio, es en una fiesta para celebrar el fin del curso. El del último año de instituto. Ni siquiera recuerda bien en casa de quién fue, o que estaban haciendo antes de acabar comiéndose la boca. Solo recuerda lo que sentía en ese momento y lo que buscaba. Para aquel entonces las cosas ya eran muy distintas y acumulaba decepciones que le habían ido sumiendo en un estado de tristeza casi permanente. Carlos lo admite ahora desde la tranquilidad que ofrece el poder ver las cosas con perspectiva con el tiempo y el estar ahora en una mejor posición: Estaba deprimido. Llegó a un punto en el que funcionaba con el piloto automático puesto y ya no creía sentir nada.

  
Damion se había largado unos meses antes con Famous. Sin mirar atrás y sin despedirse. Dejó un vacío porque Carlos le quería, muchísimo. En cierto modo seguía haciéndolo. Pero ahora podía querer su recuerdo, todo lo que había aprendido de los demás y de sí mismo de su mano en esa época de redescubrimiento. Fue uno de sus ejes en ese intervalo entre pasar de ser un tío hetero del grupo de los guais a un emo bisexual. Por suerte Alba seguía ahí, su fiel compañera.

  
Julia se iba. Le habían dado una beca para estudiar en una prestigiosa universidad en Canadá, y por supuesto había aceptado. Estaba orgullosísimo en realidad, aunque iba a echarla muchísimo de menos. Era curioso, pero había aprendido a quererla cuando ya no eran pareja, y no ni antes ni durante su relación. No funcionaban bien juntos románticamente, estaba mejor con Sabela, pero no hacía tanto de la última vez en que se acostaron. Era bonito haberse podido quedar con las mejores partes y desechar aquello que no.

  
¿Dave? Otro que volaba libre y en solitario. Tenía planes. Muchísimos. Tantísimos que Carlos no estaba seguro nunca de cuál era el actual o de cuál iba a acabar por ejecutar al final. El caso es que sabía que no podía contar con él. No del modo en que lo necesitaba. Y es que necesitaba a alguien que fuese a estar ahí todos los días. No a veces sí a veces no, en un sí pero no eterno. Eso eran. Un quiero y no puedo. Un gran tira y afloja. Llevaba enamorado de él muchos años, era algo que se remontaba incluso a esos tiempos en los que se creía hetero. Pero no querían lo mismo. Y era algo con lo que tenía que vivir. Con quedarse con esos retazos que su mejor amigo podía darle, y tratar de no añorar lo que nunca podría ser.

Los dos años que había salido con ellos dos, eran una de las mejores cosas que se llevaba de la época más confusa de toda su vida. Habían sido luz en la oscuridad, que ser emo tenía sus desventajas.

  
Ahí entraba Alba. Aquella amistad que nació en las convivencias, la alianza emo por excelencia, seguía vigente. Redescubrió a su novia y a su mejor amigo en ese preludio de las vacaciones de verano, pero también descubrió a dos grandes amigos. Y ella seguía ahí cuando todos parecían irse uno detrás de otro dejándole abandonado. Había sido todo tan platónico desde que empezaran a llevarse por su cuenta que no pensó que pudiera haber nada más. Los cariñitos que se daban eran inocentes. Conectaron, muchísimo. Tenían las mismas necesidades afectivas. Era maravilloso poder hablar de todo y de nada en brazos de alguien que no tenía intención alguna de escapar. Y es que también era eso. Alba, como él, no tenía intención de marcharse. Querían quedarse casi como siempre y pasar del instituto a la universidad sí, pero sin abandonar sus hogares.

Ni siquiera ese trío con Damion hizo que pensara, no en ese momento, que Alba y él pudieran ser algo más que muy buenos amigos. En su defensa diría que estaba muy ocupado lidiando con las implicaciones de tener dos parejas estables y verse habitualmente con una tercera persona. El poliamor le hacía sentir pleno, pero requería mucho esfuerzo y dedicación. Solo así conseguían estar todos contentos. Y era muy propenso a cagarla así que normalmente se pasaba el día tratando de apagar fuegos que él mismo había encendido. Sin querer eh.

El final de 2009 pero marcó una diferencia. Reconocía que empezó a enamorarse de Alba, poco a poco, sin buscarlo y casi sin quererlo. Pero no fue capaz de frenarlo, aunque si de reprimirlo. No fue hasta que sus labios se juntaron que se dio cuenta de que igual era correspondido. Pasó tanto tiempo atormentado por sus propios sentimientos que no supo reconocer los ajenos.

  
Fueron unos besos tontos en una noche de borrachera tras una de las charlas más intensas de su vida los que lo iniciaron todo. Ambos seguían echando de menos, esa persona que fue en el inicio el verdadero nexo que les unía. Ambos habrían deseado que al menos se quedara hasta terminar bachillerato. Y es que llegó casi a finales de un curso a su vida y se fue casi de la misma manera, en primero. Los dos lloraron la misma amistad perdida, esa que les unió todavía más. Hasta el momento actual, en que daban sus primeros pasos más allá poniendo los cimientos de una relación de pareja.

Julia y Dave iban a estar en su vida de una manera más esporádica, pero él debía dejarles volar. Y en cuanto a Damion… Sabía que estaba bien. Alba había acabado por confesarle que hablaban y que Famous y él recorrían el mundo en la medida en la que podían.

 

* * *

 

**2012**

Carlos echa un poco de menos el pelirrojo, pero cuando piensa en todas las toallas y ropa de cama que se van a salvar de acabar teñidas sin remedio, se le pasa. Tampoco va a echar de menos el ver como literalmente su novia va perdiendo el color de su pelo mientras se duchan juntos. Eso de decolorarse el pelo le parece más chungo de hacer, pero se acaban apañando. Se han vuelto los dos unos expertos a base de ir probando los colores del arcoíris en el pelo de uno o del otro.

Él mismo se acaba de quitar el azul que llevaba en las puntas del flequillo, pero está ya pensando en que puede venir después. Una lástima que la Noe no parara de llamarle Papá Pitufo, ese color le gustaba. Pero después de que Dave se uniera a ella y le susurrara eso en pleno polvo supo que era hora de volver a su color natural. ¿Quién le mandaba aguantarles? Suerte que Alba era muchísimo más buena y le recordaba que estaba guapísimo. Qué suerte tenerla sí. Así en general.

Lo pensaba muy a menudo, pero se colaba en su mente sobre todo cuando se despedían. Como ahora. Iba a aprovechar la noche a solas que le brindaba eso, el trabajo que tenía que entregar le reclamaba, pero era bonito saber que la de ella era una ausencia pasajera.

— **Estás preciosa. Pásalo bien. Te quiero** —dice Carlos, admirando la figura de Alba enfundada en ese vestido granate corto que tan bien le queda. Está guapa siempre, es guapísima, pero le vuelve loco verla así arreglada. Aunque no sea para él. El proceso y ser el primero en ver el resultado final le pertenece, y sin duda lo ha podido disfrutar. Ha aprovechado para echarle el ojo a otro de los vestidos que optaba a ser el elegido, y que de momento va a quedarse en su casa hasta que ella pase a recogerlo.

Alba interrumpe la última comprobación de que lleva todo lo que necesita en el bolso para acariciarle la mejilla y darle un pico — **Te quiero**  —corresponde, y es tan bonito poder decirlo por todas las razones correctas… Le parece tiernísimo que haya insistido en acompañarla hasta la puerta y en quedarse mirando por el portero para asegurarse de que salga bien en el portal. Si es que verdad que el ascensor de casa de Carlos suele fallar a menudo, pero sigue siendo un bonito gesto por su parte. Han hablado más de una vez medio en broma de que cuando se muden juntos buscaran un edificio con ascensor, el de los padres de ella no tiene, y que funcione.

Le ve una vez más despeinado, con su carita de sueño, pero una sonrisa que le ilumina toda la cara, y con el pijama más feo del mundo y decide que sí. Que puede verse viendo con él. Pasan ya más tiempo juntos que separados en un piso u otro, y verdaderamente piensa que pueda funcionar. Quizás en unos meses, cuando acabe el curso… La parte racional de su mente le dice que son muy jóvenes, que tampoco llevan tantísimo, que muy posiblemente se esté precipitando. Pero lo siente y han pasado por tantas cosas que algo le dice que pueden superar el peso de la convivencia.

— **Nos vemos mañana para comer. “El italiano de siempre a las tres, ni se te ocurra ir todo negro y pintarrajeado” Ya sabes cómo es mi madre** —se despidió finalmente ella y emprendió el camino que la llevaría a Natalia. Su cuerpo prácticamente vibraba de la emoción que le producía poder verla después de tanto tiempo. Casi nunca se veían y muchas veces acababan peleadas una vez más. Pero era incapaz de decirle que no. Siempre acudía a sus citas. Y la idea de pasar toda la noche juntas era una oferta que empezaba a pensar que nunca podría rechazar.

Y es que quiere a Carlos, claro que sí. Pero también a Natalia. Un amor duele, el otro no, pero los necesita a los dos. Por eso ignora sistemáticamente la preocupación que ve en cada milímetro de su novio, que nunca ha sido muy bueno ocultándole nada. Se le encoge el corazón sabiendo que no son celos, ni que sea posesivo, es que no quiere que nadie le haga daño. Él tiene clarísimo que esa dinámica no es buena, que ellas dos deberían dejarse de verse. Pero le adora porqué se lo expone siempre que le pregunta, pero nunca le quitará el poder de decisión.

* * *

 

**2015**

— **Carlos, ¿No crees que tiene ya suficientes juguetes? ¿Dónde piensas meter un osito más?**

— **Pero es que mira que mono es. ¡Si hasta lleva un lacito con calaveras! ¿No te gusta? Pensé que te gustaría…** —la última frase y una expresión de tristeza que conmovería hasta a la vecina del cuarto que siempre los miraba mal consiguieron ablandar a Alba. Otro osito más que iba a quedarse uniéndose a la colección. Carlos era incorregible, y ella una blanda —Es el último. La estás malcriando —terció ella, cediendo, pero repitiendo su punto. A veces se preguntaba si era la única adulta en esa casa.

— **No le hagas caso, no eres ninguna mimada. Mi niña bonita se merece todos los premios del mundo** —susurra Carlos a la criaturita que se remueve entre sus brazos. Que no, no es un bebé, sino la cachorrita que adoptaron dos meses antes. Pretty se llama, en honor a Pretty Odd, por supuesto. Cuando se la encontraron al lado de la carretera parecía marrón como el resto de sus hermanos y era enanisima. Había resultado ser blanca y estaba creciendo a una velocidad que superaba sus expectativas. Pronto no iba a poder sujetarla como ahora cómodamente.

Iba a ser más divertido eso de jugar a pelearse revolcándose por el suelo. Eso sí. Qué ganas tenía.

— **Albaaaaaa, veeeeeeeeeen, tenemos que hacernos una foto los tres** —se acordó de repente de que pretendía hacer antes de esa bronca improvisada. Mucho le había costado conseguir cepillar bien a la perra como para no sacarse una buena foto. Era el día perfecto, que encima los dos se habían teñido hacía poco e iban bien peinados y vestidos. Iban a quedar guapísimos vaya.

* * *

**2018**

Estaban acampados en el baño. Los tres. Alba con las manos temblorosas que trataban de sujetar el pequeño cacharro de plástico que podía cambiarles la vida. Carlos en el suelo, sujetando la pierna que parecía no querer estar quieta con una mano y sujetando el tobillo de Alba con la otra. Su manera de hacerle saber una vez más que estaba ahí. Fuese cual fuese el resultado iban a enfrentarse a ello juntos. Estaban juntos en eso y en cualquier otra cosa. Hasta Pretty parecía intuir que aquello era importante y por una vez no gimoteaba implorando la atención de sus dueños. Estaba quieta, algo raro en ella, y los miraba con esos enormes y redondos ojos marrones que parecían querer comprender la situación. Les notaba nerviosos, algo que la hacía permanecer alerta con esas orejas que normalmente parecían pesarle levantadas.

— **¿Sale algo?**

— **Falta un minuto**

— **¿Pero no puede salir ya antes la rayita esa?**

— **Carlos... Creo que se está formando una segunda…**

Se levantó como empujado por un resorte y pronto dos pares de ojos estuvieron contemplando como en el test de embarazo aparecía no una solo raya, señal de que era válido pero negativo, sino dos. Era positivo. Carlos ni siquiera notó que estaba llorando. Apenas fue consciente de que se le estaba nublando la vista con las lágrimas. No había querido hacerse ilusiones. Llevaban apenas un par de meses intentándolo, y se habían llevado ya un pequeño chasco el mes pasado. Sabía que podía tardar, y no quería que Alba estuviese triste si tardaban un poco. Y aún así... A cada día que pasaba la ilusión fruto de la posibilidad de que si fuera iba creciendo. Ahora culminaba en uno de los momentos más felices de su vida. De la de los dos. Alba conocía su propio cuerpo y había ido notando algunos cambios. Pero había querido esperar... 

Carlos la levantó en brazos y dejó de pensar. No podía. Estaba tan feliz que solo podía quedarse con imágenes sueltas y esa mezcla de emociones que invadía cada rincón de su cuerpo y que deseaba que estuviera ahí para quedarse una buena temporada. Se quedaron en el baño medio vacío de su nuevo apartamento llorando y riendo mientras daban vueltas como dos locos. No tenían exactamente aquellas vidas que planearon con dieciséis años, pero tenían aquello que necesitaban. Se tenían al uno al otro y juntos construían día a día la vida que querían vivir. Alba podría haberse quedado viviendo en ese momento: Entre los brazos de Carlos entre besos, llantos y un mar de agradecimientos que no estaba segura de merecer solo ella, pero que hacían que estuviera segura de que estaba dónde debía estar.


End file.
